


Work

by BigLeoSis



Series: Kylux Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben knows how to move his booty, Ben seducing Hux, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Finn tought Ben how to dance, M/M, Modern AU | No Powers, boy can he dance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Work

**Work**

Sie hatten alle eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich. Phasma hatte beschlossen, dass sie sich einen Abend mit Drinks und lauter Musik verdient hatten. Und aus eben diesem Grund hatte sie Hux, Rey, Finn, Poe, Jessika und Ben in einen der neuesten Clubs der Stadt geschleppt.  
Sie waren noch früh genug dran gewesen, um eine kleine Booth zu ergattern in der sie leicht zu Siebt platz hatten. Phasma war mit Rey an die Bar verschwunden, um ihre Drinks zu besorgen.

Hux saß neben Ben, hatte seinen Arm auf der Lehne hinter seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund liegen und unterhielt sich mit Jessika und Poe über die neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Ingenieursmarkt.  
Ben hatte ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, wippte im Takt der Musik mit, während er sich leise mit Finn unterhielt. Die Beiden hatten an der Uni an einem gemeinsamen Projekt gearbeitet, das wusste Hux.  
Ben war wie immer komplett in schwarz gekleidet: eine enganliegende Jeans, ein Muscleshirt, dass seine trainierten Oberarme zur Geltung brachte und ein paar Boots.

Phasma und Rey kehrten mit zwei vollbeladenen Tabletts zurück. Das eine gefüllt mit ihren Bestellungen, dass andere mit Tequila Shots.  
Das gab ihnen einen guten Vorgeschmack, worin der Abend enden würde.

Ben beugte sich nach vorn und griff sich sein Bier und Hux's Gin Tonic und stellte ihn vor dem Rothaarigen auf dem Tisch ab. Ben stieß mit einem großen Grinsen mit Phasma und Rey an, die gerade die erste Runde Shots verteilt hatten. Ben leckte das Salz von seinem Handrücken, trank den Tequila ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und biss dann in seine Zitrone, ehe er das Glas und die restliche Zitrone wieder auf das Tablett legte.  
Hux verfolgte mit interessiertem Blick, wie Bens Zunge kurz über seine Lippe leckte.

**=*=**

Je weiter der Abend fortschritt, umso lockerer wurde die Runde.  
Die Ersten von ihnen gingen auf die Tanzfläche und bewegten sich im Rhythmus der Musik. Lediglich Hux, Ben und Jessika blieben zurück. Hux unterhielt sich weiter mit Jessika, während Ben die anderen auf der Tanzfläche beobachtete und sich leicht, vermutlich sogar unbeabsichtigt, bewegte.

Hux nahm gerade einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Gin Tonic _(er hatte vor einer Weile aufgehört zu zählen)_ , als Finn neben Ben auftauchte und seinen Arm um den Schwarzhaarigen schlang und versuchte, ihn mit sich auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen.  
Ben zierte sich am Anfang, versuchte Finn abzuwehren. Doch Hux gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs, sodass er von der Bank rutschte und vor Finn zum stehen kam. Nur weil er nicht wusste, wie man tanzte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er seinen Freund davon abhalten würde.  
Hux wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Ben wusste, wie man seine Hüften einsetzte.

Bens Bewegungen waren am Anfang ein wenig zögerlich, ihm schien der aktuelle Song nicht sonderlich zuzusagen. Der Beat war zu stark, die Melodie zu verschwommen und er bewegte sich nur auf der Stelle.  
Hux konnte Rey nicht auf Anhieb in der Menge ausmachen, doch sie tauchte einen kleinen Moment später neben ihrem Cousin auf und versuchte ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Doch sie ging ihm knapp bis zu den Schultern und musste ihn erst in den Arm zwicken, damit er ihr ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmete.  
Hux konnte selbst auf die Entfernung erkennen, dass Bens Augen bei Reys Worten groß wurden und dieser 'Warum?!?!?!?!?' Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Rey schenkte ihm nur ein verräterisches Grinsen und gesellte sich dann zu Finn und Poe.  
Ben sah ihr noch einen Moment finster hinterher, ehe er seinen Nacken ein wenig rollte.

Die ersten Töne des nächsten Lieds spielten und Ben bewegte sich kurz auf der Stelle, ehe er loslegte und Hux's Kinn vermutlich den Boden berührte. Er wusste, was Ben konnte, aber … DAS?!?

Die Lichter des Clubs ließen ihn in unglaublich ästhetisch wirken und Hux schluckte nicht nur einmal, während sich Ben zur Musik bewegte. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich Jessikas Hand in seinen Arm krallte. Auch ihr Blick war auf Ben fixiert, wie vermutlich jeder Andere hier im Club ebenso.

Ben glitt in die Hocke und bewegte seinen Hintern in einer ziemlich anzüglichen Weise. Hux hörte Poes lauten Pfiff und er spürte, wie seine Hose ein wenig enger wurde, als normal.  
Ben drehte sich wieder um, sein Blick fixierte Hux, als er ein paar Schritte auf ihn zumachte und seine Arme dabei sinnlich über seinen Oberkörper gleiten ließ. Hux lehnte sich ein wenig stärker in Jessika … er konnte immer noch nicht so ganz glauben, was hier gerade geschah.  
Ben zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu, ehe sich Finns Arm um seine Mitte schlang und er Ben wieder in die Mitte der Tanzfläche zerrte. Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu und einen Augenblick später begannen sie sich synchron zur Musik zu bewegen.  
Und bei allem was Hux heilig war … zu Zweit waren sie noch heißer.

Ben und Finn sanken zu Boden, während sie ihre Hüften kreisen lassen und Hux schluckte. Die enge Jeans von Ben ließ kaum Raum für Fantasie. Sie zeigte die Konturen seiner starken Oberschenkel und als Bens Shirt ein wenig nach oben rutschte, konnte man auch seine Hüftknochen erkennen und ein wenig von den dunklen Haaren, die sich von Bens Nabel weiter nach unten zogen.

„Jess … ich glaube ich sterbe,“ kam es leise von Hux.

„Nein … glaub mir, das tust du nicht … aber wenn ich auf Männer stehen würde, wäre Ben mit Sicherheit mein erstes Opfer!“

Das Lied endete und Ben ließ es geschmeidig mit einer Hüftbewegung enden.  
Phasma, Rey und Poe johlten, während sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf Bens Gesicht schlich. Er gab Finn ein High-Five, ehe er ein paar Worte mit seiner Cousine wechselte und dann zurück zu ihrem Tisch kam. Ben wurde von ein einem Kerl und zwei Mädchen angesprochen, was das Gefühl von Eifersucht in Hux's Brust auflodern ließ.  
Doch Ben lehnte die Annäherungsversuche ab und rutschte einen Moment später neben Hux auf die Bank. Der Dunkelhaarige grinste ihn an und griff nach drei weiteren Tequilas, die er vor sie abstellte. Natürlich würde Ben Jess nie ausschließen.

Sie stießen an und tranken erneut. Hux beobachtete jede Bewegung von Ben und als dessen Zunge erneut über seine Lippen glitt, konnte er nicht widerstehen.  
Hux knallte das Glas auf den Tisch, ehe sich eine Hand in Bens dunkles Haar grub und er hn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Ben schien im ersten Moment ein wenig überrascht zu sein, doch seine Zunge drang wenige Augenblicke später in Hux's Mund ein und ein Bein glitt über seinen Schoß, in welchem Ben kurz darauf saß.  
Hux's Hände legten sich auf Bens festen Hintern und er drückte ein wenig, was den Jüngeren leise Stöhnen ließ. Ben hatte seine Arme neben Hux's Kopf abgelegt und bewegte sich nun schamlos gegen ihn.  
Bens Hände gruben sich in Hux's dichtes Haar, vertiefte den Kuss noch einmal. Hux ließ seine Zunge über Bens Unterlippe wandern, saugte ein wenig an ihr, ehe er erneut in den Mund des Jüngeren eindrang. Ihr Zungenspiel war leidenschaftlich und Hux's Hände glitten unter den leichten Stoff von Bens Shirt, konnte die warme Haut spüren, wie sich die Muskeln unter seinen Händen bewegten und sie stöhnten Beide leise in den Kuss.

„Ihr solltet euch vielleicht ein Zimmer nehmen,“ hörte Hux die amüsierte Stimme von Rey, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches auf die Bank glitt.

Ben lachte leise, ehe er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte. „Du bist doch nur neidisch.“

Rey verzog das Gesicht. „Nein … .also … nein … wirklich nicht. Ernsthaft, wer würde sowas schon wollen?“

Ben lachte laut und Hux konnte es an seinem Oberkörper spüren. Seine Hände ruhten immer noch auf der warmen und verschwitzten Haut Bens und dieser küsste ihn nun erneut, aber nur kurz.

„Wo hast du so tanzen gelernt,“ stellte Hux nun endlich die Frage, die ihn seit Minuten quälte.

„Finn,“ war Bens schlichte Antwort und Hux nickte.

„Arbeit fürs Studium, huh?“

„Wir haben zwischenzeitlich vielleicht ein wenig den Faden verloren,“ meine Ben grinsend.

„Ich verstehe.“ Hux küsste die Haut hinter Bens Ohr. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach Hause gehen und zu zeigst mir dies Bewegung mit den Hüften hinter den geschlossenen Türen unseres Schlafzimmers, Mr. Solo?“

Ben hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Hux in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich denke, dass ist eine ausgesprochen gute Idee, Mr. Hux.“

 

**based on this post on tumblr:**  
http://bigleosis.tumblr.com/post/140402064642/rafi-dangelo-midday-man-break-prof-michel  
_Der Song ist 'Work' von Rhianna feat. Drake_


End file.
